


My Blondie

by Pope_de_sass



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Gay, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theatre, not crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pope_de_sass/pseuds/Pope_de_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjolras, doesn't your head know what your face looks like?," Grantaire smiles playfully towards him. "Quite honestly, I thought I was aromantic, and a blonde page boy," he laughs heartily and proceeds to play with Grantaire's locks. "Well luckily, I'm really into justice, equality, and big blue eyes.."</p><p>This is a revolution, of equality for love, romantic comedy, and a tribute to Les Miserables. There will be some alcohol refferences, pretty deep concepts of life, and a crapload of sarcasm and musical theatre refferences. Grantaire is a musical geek, whose voice is the POV. He is primarily a dancer though. He is sitting in a school assembly when he suddenly sees Enjolras. Enjolras, is a passionate young man, who is a bit naïve, but loves justice and equality. It's not all rose fields for these two, but hopefully you'll enjoy it! I'd consider it to be a fluff with a bit of smut. I do not own Les Mis, and all copyrights belong to the Hugo's. Thank you so much for taking a look!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you dig chapter one! I apologize for the lack of otp in this chapter, I have to "set the stage," so to speak. Grantaire will be nicknamed Grant. Enjolras will have the nickname Nolas. I will put there full names when first introduced however. Some other characters will share that too, so I'll let you know periodically in the notes. 
> 
> Playlist for this Chapter:  
> Radioactive - Imagine Dragons  
> Santa Fe - Newsies (you should play this when Grantaire gets on stage *hint hint*)   
> High School Never Ends - Bowling for Soup
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'd love some Kudos and comments! Input is appreciated.

His eyes widen like kaleidoscopes. The smile upon his lips curves like a rainbow. Gold locks slowly shake up and down with each line. He's not conventionally gorgeous, with deep dimples, a fairly wide teeth gap, and stress wrinkles but he is extremely on point to me. The passion he has ; giving Martin Luther King a run for his money. This boy, could spark a revolution in me, only if he'd look upon my flaws. 

I'm no superman, hah heck I'm not even a villain. Just a dancing, drunkard, and drama kid who needs his escape. See, I'm full of irony and sarcasm. Swear to you, God accidentally forgot about actual functioning things while creating me, and put a chuckload of crap and maybe some cockiness. This love/hate relationship with me, ahah. 

Anyways, enough about lil old Grantaire (another thing that wretched name) , back to hottie with the revolutionary body. He continues to babble on about some club meeting and the importance of justice. But oh gosh real justice is putting his lips on mine. Oh Godsakes Grant get it together. 

Unfortunately, my wonderful ex, Babet walks on stage just at that moment. Yeah I'm not proud of the fact I had a fling with a Bio teaching intern. It's not like he was a teacher though. I shiver just from that thought. His bony jawline and currently quiffed hair is what really made me like him. He was smart, and had an unfairly admirable awkwardness. Just the way he'd stutter made him almost perfect at the same time. But ahem, I did break up with him. He had this really weird fettish...... Oh god it was so bad. I won't put you through that. 

Luckily, Babet finishes with his spiel, and then Blondie comes back. I could stare at those glossy blue eyes forever, ahem sorry for that description, I'm not a silly YA novel. But those eyes could seriously kill. 

After the sexy blond bombshell, it was my clubs turn. I nearly forgot, but Jean pulls me back by my arm to the stage. Drama is the name, and acting is our game. Oh yeah that's why I'm wearing a 20's news boy outfit. D'oh. Montparnasse and Jean slowly walk to the front, hands shaking lightly. Monte and Jean began wooing the audience with this knee slapping monologue from The Odd Couple. The sad thing is, I couldn't even laugh without getting antsy about my own act. I brush my deep chestnut waves and try to tame the beast, of course ridiculously failing. They finish, and luckily I somehow remembered to clap. My heart beat pumps ridiculously quick, due to the fact I'm supposed to dance and sing in front of the school in meaninglessly short minutes. It's not like I haven't danced and sung in front of oversized audiences previously, but peers can make you more nervous then any New York Times critic. Next, Cosette and Marius melodically intertwine in a duet. Her falsetto blends with his alto, similar to paint. Emotion falls gracefully upon the stage, and before I blink, there portion of our showcase finishes. Claps chant the end of that portion, and help brace me for my solo act. 

Slowly, my toes navigate my body upon the stage. My background music begins to hum and I begin. 

"So that's what they call a family  
Mother daughter father son", my voice rises and falls as I sway moving my hands towards different heights.

"Guess that everything you heard about is true. So you ain't got any family?", I question with my chin,"Who said you needed one?  
Ain't ya glad nobody's waiting up for you!," my finger brazenly points towards some random audience member and then I droop down spiraling into a split. 

Continuing the lines, " When I dream on my own I'm alone but I ain't lonely," I slide up from the split to a Criss cross position and sympathize with the audience with hand gestures that reel them in. My character looses himself again in thought for the next lyrics ,"For a dreamer nights the only time a day, when the city's finally sleeping and my thoughts begin to stray."

Then I slowly lower my head to eye level and pirouette across the stage,   
"And I'm free like the wind  
Like I'm gunna live forever  
Its a feeling time can never take away." 

I extend the y crescendoing down in tone in the next two lines,  
"All I needs a few more dollars  
And I'm outa here to stay", the y repeats in the bass greeting the noise, but I cease the twirls and stand in a slight juxtaposition for the final lyrics, "Dreams comes true, yes they do in Santa Fe.," Slowly, I drawl the E out of my vocal cords and bow.

Suddenly, cheers boom across the audience hall. I rise with a smile and return backstage and congratulate my fellow drama kids. Mr. Javert, our teacher sponsor, goes on and passionately speaks of the department. Unlike at a typical high school, everyone roars in applause, hence this is a performing arts and education private school.

"Everyone did incredible work," Javert yells with admiration when he pops out to where we were conversing. As the bell rings he adds,"Practice for Footloose tomorrow. Oh yes."  
"All hail Thespis!," we chant with glee.  
"Mine for celebration yeah?," I say happily and then we all stroll out to the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is chapter 2!   
> The names I shorten are:  
> Combeferre- Comfe  
> Montparnasse - Monte  
> Courfeyac - Court
> 
> This has minor romance, but it really introduces all of Grantaire's drama pals. (And maybe an end twist!?)  
> Warning: Drug and Sex references I more than PG-13 though tbh 
> 
> Playlist:  
> We will rock you - Queen  
> I'll make a Man Outta You - Mulan  
> Good Riddance - Green Day  
> All the Small things - Blink 182
> 
> None of the songs progress the story, but I think it fits well!

Yes I come from money, but what if that is just cold hard cash? A dad who probably doesn't even know your name. A mom who probably cares more about some organization in Africa then her own son. Quite honestly they don't even know I'm here. I'm just an accessory they can add on and take off. 

"You did incredible!," Comfe walks up to me and cheers 

"You and Jean made the whole audience soil there pants!"

Marius walks up besides us and adds "Oh my god yes. It was so funny. You know Mr. Champmathieu nearly broke all glass around the stage."

"I'm glad we didn't fail. We were nervous like testakers."

We all head into the limo and drive to my homestead. Once acquainted with the golden gates, Touissants steps through and I go embrace my housekeeper. She has literally been my mom, and I love her as a son would. Soon, she makes magic out of our kitchen and produces champagne and various beverages for all of us. She understands the life of the party, and approves of flourishing in my social life. "To us!," I shout and we all clank our glasses with pride.

A few hours and many drinks later, our whole gang ends up on my super sized trampoline. We all slowly roll into spots, and yes even our lovers make an appearance. I might've stuffed some condoms just in case in all of our bedrooms, but alas the drinks made them more social I suppose. I might be a rainbow, bejewelstudded, gay boy but I know when my straight pals hook up. Cosette and Marius your flushed faces and hickies so make you look innocent. Not. But none of that matters, because I'm with my true family. All of them : Eponine, Monte, Jean, the lovers, Feuilly, and of course Courfeyac.

"Man I wish I could sing like you guys!,"  
Feuilly smiles before swigging his beer.

Court looks at him pridefully and responds, "But what is theatre with the absence of tech?"

"True!," Cosette merrily agrees.

Monte suddenly stands up from the circle and begans laughing "Do you guys remember when we dyed people's hair whom we hated!?"

"Ah yes," Cosette smiles thoughtfully, "A purple jock a day keeps the sweat pits away!"

"Oh my God," I clasp my hands remembering the bright pink quiff Babet sported mysteriously one day," Served the pink fettish right!," I cackles and everyone joins in.

"What about Claquesous? Didn't he look wonderful on the convicts page of The New York Times with bright green hair!," Feulilly interjects.

"Guys I think your missing the best one," Jean dramatically pauses, "The sexy rainbow mush on the misogyny and racist Azalea's hair."

At this point the trampoline is shaking like an earthquake and the laughter is contagious. Until, suddenly, Eponine cries. Monte to the rescue ask, "What's wrong?"

"My speech impedument is very uh bad."

"Well at least you have beauty!," Marruis remarks bitterly and turns red like his hair.

"But you my boy have a melodious alto! My falsetto is well drab," Cosette snaps and crosses her arms.

Comfe angrily remarks, "I can't dance at all, I can't sing. All I can do is act!"

"Ditto," Jean pops in.

"At least you people have talent! Oh yeah and families for Godsakes!,"  
Feuilly begins crying.

Soon, everyone is a hotness until Court speaks up and passes a glistening 1989 smooth vodka around, " Don't let the world rule you like that! It's our responsibility. We have Feuilly, a tech maniac and a working lad without parents. Grant, an incredible dancer who literally breaths it, can't even get an ounce of affection from his parents. Cosette and Marius, a picture perfect duet, who reside in broken homes. Eponine and Comfe immigrants from foreign places who can preform dialogue as if it was there own. Monte, a convicts boy, and even I have my own scars. Yet we are here! And we will act!,"

Eponine smiles,"Yes Court! We shall purform!,"and then belches which causes everyone to laugh once again.

Hours passed and the night changed much to quickly. I decide to contact my chauffeur, Fauchelevent. Once the ride arrives, I embrace all of them, saddened and a bit hungover so a tear or two might've been shed. Ahem I might be a bit soft when I'm hung as clothes. Walking them all out, the tears continue and they all woozily cry too. Note to self, please please order greasy crap to eat in the morning. 

Once they leave, I thank Touissant for her reliability and ID for alcohol. She kisses me on the cheek and whispers, "Can I make you some pizza?" My one am self answers yes, and before you know it I've chowed down an entire pie and finished an episode of Sponge Bob Squarepants and suddenly I fall into a blissful sleep.

The couch rings. What the hell? Couches can't ring. I grumble, toss my hair out of my face and found one of my pals cells. After picking the cell up from under my tortoise cat with my super powered dancing monkey toes, I decide why shouldn't I answer it? The caller ID read Nol something or another. Sounds hot. But ahem if it's a parent, so totally sorry. Lest it's Monte's dad. He really missed out on his calling as a model. 

"Hello Marius?," A voice inquires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER  
> -author types this in hopes she will update soon-
> 
> Don't be afraid to Kudos or Comment!   
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy meets a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update ASAPities, and I love you all! 
> 
> Playlist:  
> All you need is love Beatles  
> Haven't met you yet Buble  
> Hooked on a Feelin' Resivoir dogs

"Luke I am your Father," I growl in a deep sarcasm. Poor motherfucker has no clue what he's about to get into. I suppress laughter somehow.

"Oh cut out the shit Ginger. Although your impersonation is much better than usual. Anyways the Friends of the ABC is meeting Monday," the voice mentions. 

Wait. That name. I recognise that name. But from where? I guess I'll just have to play along to figure out.   
"Well I have to confess. I'm not Ginger."

I here a sarcastic gasp that responds,"I'm appalled! You did not murder my lad did you?,"

"Oh but I shan't dare!," laughing, I realise this must be one of his debate pals. That boy likes debating almost more than theatre! 

"Might I ask who you are however?"

"My name is Grantaire, Grant for short."

The voice on the other end laughs and says, "Don't you want to know my name?,"

"Hmmmmm...." Do I want to know? Maybe it should be a surprise. Alcohol makes me likes secrets. It's a thing and obviously this mimosa is doing its job," Why don't you not tell me. I quite like the enigma," then I come up with a brilliant solution after taking a bite of egg,"In honour of good ole' Ginger, your name can be your hair color!"

The voice snorts slightly. Now thinking about it, the voice sounds like honey. Soft and smooth. And that snort was pretty damn cute. Anyways, he responds,"I'm a blonde."

"Oh I know! I call you from this day forth, Blondie!," between Star Wars and nicknames, I'm on a roll with this boy. 

"Wonderful. Wait, what hair colour do you have Grant? Your name is wonderful by the way," 

"It's like this sexy mess of dark chestnut curls. And thank you."

"Oh that's ni-ice," he says shakily all of the sudden.

I noticed his shaking voice and became concerned. This might be some new and random person, but despite my flaws I don't like to offend people. So I question, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just get antsy about sex. It's just uhm a thing..," he pauses and then picks up with,"So what do you do?"

"Like I enjoy breathing. It's satisfying. Also I act."

"Oh that's awesome. Both actually. I debate."

"That's how you know Marius right?"

"Yup."

Called it! "So what else about you?,"

"Well I live in the Broadway district with my parents. My passion, a need for justice, really started because my mom. They both love me a lot, and I do them. I have a job at the Espresso Empire, that coffee shop right near Lion King."

Don't stop telling me about your life, you sound so passionate and happy,"Oh that's awesome though. Espresso Empire was right by Newsies. I live in an apartment down by 5th Avenue."

"Newsies was a great show."

"Yeah I miss it. But there's always another gig."

"Wait..... You were in Newsies!?!"

Oh I forgot the fact it's kinda a big deal.. Heh,"Yeah I had a few lines and danced like a mad man."

"That's insanely neat. I feel like I can really get what they're going through."

"I get that vibe.," I laugh a bit and ponder, "So what kinda equality are you willing to fight for?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"Blondie, we have all the time in the world."

"Well all you need is love. And that's what we as people lack. If you grew up in a ghetto, married your gender, or changed your gender, you might as well be cattle. I'm not even sure if I believe in romantic love, but I certainly believe everyone should have the chance to find it. No matter if they share your sex, or if they have a different skin color. Everyone should be given the chance to live a bountiful life, no matter which house you come from."

His thoughts were compatible with mine. This beautiful person. But no way in hell could I tell him that,"That's so true. 100% I don't know if I really think about it enough. I'm pretty superficial and much too self possessed."

"I doubt it Grant. You have just a chance as me."

"Yeah but you seem pretty righteous. I've only described me... Yet you have told me about your family."

"Righteous? Grant I am not perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm sorry."

"Shit no Blondie. It's my fault."

"It's totally mine though."

"Let's drop it. I can't waste my time arguing about sorry. Although your pretty cute when you apologise profusely for something that's all my fault," I giggle and smile at the fact he's sorry. My flirty endnote felt right. 

He nervously replies "Ohhh stop it you... "  
A shrill women's voice yells some sort of command on his end and then he spews quickly in a hushed whisper, "Message me on line. My user is pbandjustice. I want to keep this going. Bye!"

The line goes dead, but I've never felt more alive. My head races with different questions, but I somehow feel at ease. I laugh a bit at how the stars randomly aligned to talk to Blondie. He could be nothing, but he could be everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO FLUFFY


End file.
